


Changing Everything, Yet Nothing

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Bonding, Forced Bonding, Gen, Golf, Handcuffed Together, Handcuffs, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Howie, AJ, and Brian are sick of Nick and Kevin's constant arguments. AJ comes up with a plan to get the oldest and youngest to get along, but does it work in the end?





	Changing Everything, Yet Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the two week absence. Two days after I posted my last fic, I lost my mom. I've just been with my family, and trying to get used to this new normal. Losing my dad back in March made all of this 10x harder. I have a couple of fics I can post, but it will be slow for a while until I get back in the groove again. Thank you all for the love and support over the last year, it doesn't go unnoticed.

Howie, Brian, and AJ looked at each other across the tour bus, as Kevin and Nick were in the middle of yet another argument. This had grown into a near daily thing, and the three of them were growing sick of it. The five had a day off from their daily grind, and were going to explore the town they were in. First they had to referee another fight between the oldest and youngest. 

“What do you want to do?” Brian asked wearily, as he looked at Howie and AJ. 

“Actually was thinking of something drastic” AJ said, and pulled something out from behind him. A pair of shiny silver handcuffs. Brian and Howie looked at each other, and at AJ. 

“Are you insane? Kev will never go for that” Howie looked at his best friend like he was insane. 

“He will if we hold the two of them down while the other puts the handcuffs on each of their wrists. Kevin needs to get the stick out of his ass, and learn that Nick is growing up, as much as we don’t want to admit it” AJ explained, and Brian and Howie sighed softly. 

“Okay, I see your point. How do you want to do this?” 

The three put their heads together, and five minutes later, had their plan. Brian would grab Kevin, Howie would grab Nick, and AJ would slip the handcuffs around their wrists. AJ had the key in his pocket safe, not that he would use it until the end of the night. 

“Kevin, that’s enough” Brian called as he pushed his older cousin to the wall, and Howie pushed Nick next to him. The two tried to work on calming the oldest and youngest down, as AJ bent down between the two of them, stealthily locking their wrists together, Kevin’s left with Nick’s right. 

“What the hell?” Kevin looked down seeing his wrist connected to Nick’s. 

“ALEXANDER JAMES!” he boomed, and AJ grinned, dangling the key in his hand. Kevin lunged for it, but AJ pulled it out of his reach. 

“Not happening. You two are stuck together for the day. The three of us are sick of the constant petty arguments you two keep having. Maybe being forced to work together will help the two of you” AJ explained, as Kevin glared at him. Nick grinned, loving this. 

“Come on Kevy, we can do everything together today” Nick smiled, and Kevin groaned loudly. 

“Just know you three are on my shit list right now” Kevin threatened and AJ rolled his eyes. Brian and Howie grinned high fiving each other. Kevin rubbed his eyes with his right hand, resignation on his face. 

The first battle came when the two had to get dressed. They quickly realized they would have to keep their t-shirts on, and worked to get their bottoms changed. Nick grinned seeing Kev naked, and Kevin tried everything in his power to not look at Nick while he was nude. 

“This is hell” he muttered, as he stood next to Nick as the teen pissed in the toilet. Nick grinned as he zipped his jeans back up. 

“Come on Kev, live a little. This will be fun!” Nick said enthusiastically. Kevin sighed once again, and glared at AJ. 

“Alright where are we going first?” Brian asked, and Howie smirked. 

“Video game museum in town” Nick squealed at that, and Kevin winced as the high pitched noise hit his ears. 

“I hate you three with the fire of a thousand burning suns” he bit out, and three grins answered him. 

Nick practically dragged Kevin into the museum, the other three lagging behind. They stopped at every exhibit, and Kevin actually started listening to what Nick was saying. He realized that the younger man actually knew a lot about the history of video games, and what he was saying was accurate. 

“How do you know all this Nick?” Kevin asked, as he stopped to take a breath. 

“Contrary to popular belief, I did do research. I have had video games all my life, and I love them. When I love something, I learn all I can about it” Nick looked away, and Kevin bit his lip. 

“Thanks for teaching me about this Nick, I enjoyed it” Kevin admitted, and Nick whipped his head around, shock on his face. 

“But you are always telling me to get off the games, that it will rot my brain” Nick said in disbelief, and Kevin sighed softly. 

“I know. I just thought it was diverting your attention from the necessary things. I see now that you use it as a bit of an escape from the crazy life we have” Kevin looked at the youngest, who ducked his head. 

“Come on, let’s go see what the other three have cooked up” Nick nodded and the two made their way back to Howie, AJ, and Brian who had gone off on their own. 

“What now?” Nick asked, and the three beamed. 

“Lunchtime!” they chorused, and the two groaned, knowing they would have to carefully plan how they ate. The five made their way to a restaurant, and Kev and Nick sat next to each other, and looked over the menu. 

“Best thing to get is sandwiches, and we can eat in sync, so that way our hands are doing the same things” Kevin advised, and Nick nodded. The two did just that, and they were able to get through lunch easily. Kevin looked at Nick, and jerked his head towards the bathroom. 

“Sorry Nick, I gotta shit” the blonde groaned, and the two went into the handicap stall, and Nick closed his eyes as he stood next to Kevin while the older man did his business. 

“I hate those three” Nick muttered, and Kevin nodded in agreement. 

“Agree with you completely” Kevin sighed as he washed his hands. They made their way out of the restroom, meeting the others out at the car. 

“Where to now?” Nick asked, and the three looked at each other, before setting the GPS, and taking off, not speaking. 

“Oh god” Nick groaned, as they pulled up to the local golf range. He knew that AJ, Brian, and Kevin all loved golf, while he wasn’t entirely fond of it. The three musketeers went off to mini golf, while Kevin dragged Nick to the actual range. 

“God I love how calming this is” Kevin stated, as he swung the club, the balls flying from the tee. The two had found a rhythm that worked, and Nick watched the contentment on his oldest brother’s face. 

“Really, I don’t see how this could be calming” Nick stated curiously, and Kevin smiled softly. He stopped, and leaned on the club. 

“I don’t really have to think much, and can just focus on hitting the ball. I don’t hit for distance or speed, so it makes it easier. Doing this gives me an escape, like it does for you with video games. That’s why I should have realized it sooner” Kevin admitted, and cocked his head to the side. He gave the club to Nick, and the two switched their positions. 

“Can you help me?” Nick asked, and Kevin nodded. He got behind Nick, and helped position his hands on the club. The two ignored the snickers from the others as they walked up on the scene, and Kevin instructed Nick on how to bring the club back and forth. He pulled away, and Nick nodded, before doing what Kevin had said, and accurately hitting the ball for a decent distance. 

“Good job Nick!” Kevin praised, and Nick blushed a bit. 

“Thanks Kev” he smiled, and the two handed their clubs in, before wondering what would be coming next. 

The five went to a movie, and then to dinner, before going back to their tour bus, settling down for the night. Kevin and Nick looked at each other, before going to the back of the bus, away from the others. 

“I’m sorry Kevin. I’ve been nothing but a little shit for you lately, and I don’t know how to make up for it” Nick sighed, as he looked at the older man. 

“I’m sorry too Nick. I thought that you were just being an annoying teenager, when really you are just trying to cope with everything that we have been dealing with. I can see why you do what you do now, and I’ll try and ease up on you” Kevin promised, and Nick nodded. 

“We gonna team together to get the other three back for this?” Nick smirked, and Kevin grinned, nodding. 

“You plan, I’ll help. But seriously Nick, ever need me, I’m right here, no questions asked” Kevin hugged Nick close, and the teen nodded. 

“Of course Kev, I know that. Thank you so much for everything. Now come on, let’s get the key from AJ. I think we are good now” Nick stood up, and the two went out into the living room, looking at AJ. He smiled, and handed the key over wordlessly. 

“We are free!” Nick exclaimed a minute later, rubbing his wrist. Kevin nodded, rubbing his own wrist, and handing the cuffs back to AJ. The two hugged, and Howie, Brian, and AJ knew that the oldest and youngest would never let it get as bad as they did. 

A week later, AJ was getting ready to shave, and applied the shaving cream as he always did. A few minutes later, and he was stalking out of the bathroom, glaring at Nick. 

“NICKOLAS!” he barked, and Nick grinned, high fiving Kevin. The two snickered at AJ, while Howie and Brian smiled. 

“Whip cream instead of shaving cream?” Howie asked, and AJ snarled, before stomping back into the bathroom. 

Later that day, Kevin slipped some whoopee cushions in where Brian and Howie usually sat on the couch. The two plus Nick came in from shooting some hoops, and the two second oldest sat down, letting out massive farts. 

“Might want to check your pants” Kevin grinned, and Brian glared at his cousin. He and Howie looked at each other, before reaching down, and pulling the cushions out. 

“Seriously?!” Kevin smirked, high fiving Nick. 

“Never mess with the two of us, we will get you back” they chorused, and the middle three looked at each other, nodding their heads. That was harmless, but they didn’t want to think of what Kevin and Nick could seriously do to them. 

The oldest and youngest had finally learned to work together, and the two stopped their petty squabbling, much to Howie, Brian, and AJ’s relief. Nick and Kevin had started bonding over video games and golf, along with their shared love of football. They realized that they had a special relationship, and worked to nurture that, despite their age difference. A pair of handcuffs had changed everything, yet nothing at the same time. 


End file.
